Some standardized forms use pre-determined areas to collect information. For example, many tests use a form that includes multiple choice or bubbles that are filled in predetermined areas of the form that can be scanned and read to identify a user's selections or answers. However, not all forms or tests can be performed with multiple choices or bubble fills.
Many forms still require handwriting to submit information. However, handwriting is difficult to reliably interpret. Handwriting can be especially difficult to interpret when the letters merge together or the handwriting is in script. Character segmentation algorithms are available or deployed, but in practice the character segmentation algorithms perform poorly and are computationally expensive.